1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, and more particularly, to a fixing device for fixing an object on a post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the progress in science and technology, PCs have been popularized deeply in our daily lives and held a decisive position in the work of the people today, even in our leisure and entertainment. In addition to a PC self, the people today also widely use Internet to link outside for information transfer and exchange. Thus, Internet access has become one of essential function to be realized in a computer.
The major means to access Internet is Ethernet. In order to join Ethernet, the computer must be linked to LAN (local area network) via a network wire. However, such a wire connection mode, same as the traditional telephone in its early age, requires the computer to be placed indoor for Internet access. To get rid of wire or cable bondages, a wireless network emerged a couple of years ago. With a wireless network, the wire or cable is discarded; instead, in the wireless network frame, the network behaves very flexible indeed by means of the penetrating power of radio wave. The launch of the wireless network turns over a conservative conception that the network must be bounded with wires, which provides users with great usage choices, so that a user can access Internet going around indoor with a notebook computer even allows to do the same job with a notebook computer wandering outdoor as well.
A wireless network basically needs two parts, a client and a access point (AP). A computer counted as a client must be equipped with a wireless network card or a built-in wireless network module, while a corresponding AP must be established at a node of a LAN. At the upper side of an AP, there is an antenna, by which the wireless signals can be transmitted to a computer and a wireless communication between the AP and the computer is conducted to achieve the wireless Internet access purpose.
Since the power for an AP to transmit wireless signals is limited, thus, the position to setup an AP is a critical issue to deal with. For the indoor setup, there is no location worry for sure; but for outdoor setup, for example at a campus, a park or a square, it could be a problem to fix an AP.